


Gently Down the Stream

by Merzibelle



Series: Tim's Day Off [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzibelle/pseuds/Merzibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony discovers one of the things Tim does on his days off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gently Down the Stream

**Author's Note:**

> First, this is a result of that very tempting line from the recent NCIS episode "Alibi" (Season 11, Episode 8) where Tim told Tony: "You have no idea what I do on my time off." Second, it's the first in a series of short oneshots or stories of what Tim could possibly do on his time off. I owe this one to Merucha's suggestion.
> 
> Finally, rowing is a sport in which athletes race against each other in shells, on rivers, lakes or the ocean, depending upon the type of race and the discipline. The boats are propelled by the reaction forces on the oar blades, as they are pushed against the water. The sport can be both recreational, focusing on learning the techniques required, and competitive where physical size and overall fitness plays a large role. It is also one of the oldest Olympic sports. A scull is the name of the boat used in the sport of rowing.

# Gently Down the Stream

 

Tony DiNozzo joined his Boss, Jethro Gibbs, at the Navy Yard’s overlook. Gibbs was leaning on the railing staring intently out at Anacostia River. He silently handed over a cup of his boss’s favorite brew as he joined him leaning on the railing. Tony doctored his own coffee before sipping from it. A comfortable silence stretched between them as they watched the early morning rowers work their way down the river or back depending on how long they’d been out on the water.

“So,” Tony, unable to stand the silence any longer, spoke, “did Probie mention why he wanted this week off?”

“Nope.”

Tony frowned and drank more coffee. He should have known better than to ask. Why did he punish himself asking the functional mute questions not related to a case? Oh, yeah, because sometimes he got lucky and got actual verbal answers rather than glares, head slaps and raised eyebrows. “No clue at all?”

“Nope.”

Tony stood their trying to figure out why he’d been called in so early on a day they had off just to stand around watching a bunch of boats on the river. Finished his coffee, he tossed the cup away into a nearby trash can as a group of women in rowing club t-shirts joined them at the overlook. Tony, unable to resist, stared at the women until he realized they were fellow agents from the Yard and armed. He quickly turned back to the river in time to see single man sculls moving briskly up the river. Only then did he realize that this was a race and not just the usual morning crews. “Why are we out here watching a bunch of….” Tony trailed off as he recognized one of the competitors in the race. The man in question quickly took the lead in the race as the sculls passed the Navy Yard to the cheers of the female agents. There was no way he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. “Is that Probie?”

“Yep.”

A hand smacked the back of his head as he stared, jaw hanging open in amazement, as Tim McGee rowed right pass them.

“Come’n.” Gibbs smirked at him as he turned away from the river. “Let’s get to the boathouse before his fan club. Or we’ll never see him today.”

Dazed, Tony could only follow in Gibbs’s wake toward the parking lot. It wasn’t until he sat down in the passenger seat and watched the t-shirt clad female agents pile into two cars opposite them that he realized what Gibbs said. “Probie has a fan club!”

“Yep.”


End file.
